Why? Edward, why?
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella can’t handle it so she decides to commit suicide. Alice sees this will she be able to stop Bella? Edward and Bella. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first FanFic! I hope someone likes it!**

**Summary: Edward never came back. Bella can't handle it so she decides to commit suicide.**

**Alice sees this will she be able to stop Bella?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own twilight. S. Meyer does. Although, I do have a very trustworthy lawyer.**

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V.

Ed-OW! _He_ left me, his whole family did. I loved him, I still love him, but I'm nothing to him. I just can't live with the pain. I tried to commit suicide once already but I just couldn't! I can't handle it anymore!

I just want the pain to stop! I hate to think of hurting Charlie, Renee, and Jake. Jake will always know how much me and _his_ family shared. Charlie would know why I did it but he wouldn't understand. Renee, she didn't really know how much I loved _him_, it would crush her. It would crush all of them.

_He_ probably wouldn't know, and if he did I doubt that he'll care. His family might slightly care but not like I thought they would. Hell, what do I know? I thought they all loved me, but they left. My best friend wouldn't even care about my death. My only love is somewhere out there, probably enjoying some distractions. Distractions with boobs. I just wanted them back. They will never come back because I'm just a frail human.

I need a way to escape the pain. I know how, but in witch style? I could always hang myself. No I'll just drown myself in the tub. I'll probably do it soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's P.O.V.

I still can't believe we left Bella. Edward left because he didn't want to see us. Emmett won't crack jokes anymore. Jasper hates himself for being the cause of it, Carlisle feels like he can't keep the family together. Esme just lost a daughter. I think I screwed up because I'm the one who always looks out for Edward. Even Rose changed. She doesn't make comments about Bella anymore. We all want her back, but-

_Vision_

_Bella turns on the water in the bathtub. She still has her clothes on. She steps in and holds herself underwater .Her face changes colors. Eventually she just floats, lifeless._

_End Vision_

Oh my god! NOO!! Bella can't do that to herself! Did we really have that much of an impact on her?

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper sent soothing waves over to me.

"Bella! How could she do that?!?" I practically screamed. When I looked around all I saw was shocked faces. Jasper recovered the fastest.

"Do what, Alice. What did she do?" He asked me. I could sense the edge of hysaria in his voice,

"She committed suicide!" I yelled. Now everyone was frozen in their seats.

I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway.

**Okay first chapter up! I hope you liked it! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Sorry for the short chapter. Have a good day!**

**- Jasperthewalkingchillpill**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I want to thank BlondePiano for reviewing my story! Thanks you're the reason I started writing this sooner!**

**Disclaimer: Nope my lawyers couldn't get it sorry! I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

Edward's P.O.V.

My angel, how could she do this to herself? How could she just kill herself? It's my entire fault. If I was there to protect her, this wouldn't have happened! If I had just stayed there so I could protect her. Although if I did stay in Forks she could have died much sooner.

I knew what I had to do. I knew that I had to go to Italy and beg for death. I had to be with my angel. Well, if I ever ended up in heaven. With all the sins I've committed I'm going to hell, but I deserve it.

I had to get away from my family, especially Alice. I knew she would try and stop me but I didn't care.

Alice's P.O.V.

_Vision_

_Edward begging for death. He was replied by a ghostly chuckle. He turned towards the noise. He had shock written on his face and he kept repeating "No. It can't be!!"_

_End Vision_

"Edward. Who was that!?!" I slightly mumbled.

"Why would I know?" Edward still had obvious grief written all over his face. I couldn't blame him. I would probably do the same thing if Jasper died. I'm sure my face wasn't exactly pretty after that thought. I knew that Edward was reading my mind, when he flinched.

"Edward I'm going to go to Washington, and I'm going to stop her I promise." I said this with slight uncertainty. I hope I stop Bella, but the vision I had made it obvious she would do it soon.

I just want her to be safe.

Bella's P.O.V.

I knew that I was going to hurt people besides Charlie. I knew that I would hurt people besides my friends. I knew Jake would hate me. I knew what I was doing was right though. I knew that if I lived any longer I would just hurt more people.

**Okay there's my second chapter!**

**Please tell me if you have an opinion on this!**

**Bella ends up being pregnant with Edwards twins.**

**Please tell me cause' I don't know!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'll keep posting as long as I get at least one review. If anyone has **_**ANY**_** ideas please tell me! This is my first story…so I need help! If you don't have any ideas please review anyway! You have no idea how much sooner I make chapters when I get a review.**

**Thank you:**

**cullenlady-foreva**

**HOLY SHIT IT'S EDWARD**

**Megira**

**honeylove90**

**demon-inside-me-666**

**BlondePiano**

**irishchristina007**

**I've decided to go with megira's idea! I really liked it, so thank you megira!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight you would have probably herd it in the news. I am not S. Meyer!**

Chapter 3

Jacob's P.O.V.

That stupid bloodsucker should just have leave Bella alone! She's broken and we all know she can't be fixed. I always see how much he hurt her. Bella looks like the walking dead. If he just left her alone this wouldn't have happened. She could be with me and be happy. STUPID BLOODSUCKER!

I just got to mad. I couldn't handle it, so I morphed. I immediately herd Sam's voice.

"_Good, Jake you're here. I just got news from Charlie."_ I could sense he was protecting me from something but I don't know what. "_It's Bella. She's pregnant. Charlie told her this morning. From what I herd she looked really messed up. More so than usual."_ I was shocked. Bella is not the person who would just sleep with someone. So… who's the father than?!? Sam, of-course, had to answer my unspoken question. "_The Elders think it's the leech. I agree with them. Bella wouldn't just go sleep with a random guy." _I couldn't disagree with him. God, that leech is such a bastard!

Charlie's P.O.V.

Edward's begging for jail. He is the cause for Bella getting hurt in Phoenix, for her pain when he left, and now this. Will he ever learn? He got my daughter pregnant and depressed. Why on earth did Bella love him? I thought Renee raised her to choose good men?!?

"Bella. I'm going to stay late at work today. So, I won't be home for awhile!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Okay." I heard her faint answer. I knew she was trying so hard to be happy around me. If this was her happy I don't want to _ever_ find out what her sad is.

Bella's P.O.V.

My dad would be gone for the night. I could finally drown myself. I wanted my life to be over, but I didn't want to kill the child. I knew the kid would probably end up in foster care anyways. I just want my pain to stop. I'm acting so selfish right now though.

*7:00 p.m.*

I was done with making my father one last meal. I didn't want to leave my friends and family with nothing so I went and got paper and a pen. I wrote farewell notes to everyone including them.

_Edward,_

_I know you don't love me and that's okay. I understand that I was just a worthless human. I still want you to know this. The time I spent with you and your family was the best of my life. I will always love you know matter what. It is with this last line I seal away all of my care for you._

_Bella_

I knew _they _would probably never get the letters but right now I don't care. Maybe Alice will see me writing them?

I left my room fully dressed and turned on the water. I waited for a couple minutes while the bath water raised. I knew this was it. It was now or never. I turned of the water and stepped in. I grabbed the sides of the tubs, with my hands, and held my self under-water. I could hear Edwards voice right next to me. Telling me to put my head up. Telling me to breath.

'_Bella! Raise your head! Please keep, breathing! PLEASE!' _Edward was yelling in my ear.

I have to admit this. I was happy, in a twisted sick way. I was finally dyeing. I thought I herd Edward's voice. It was to high pitched. I herd her say.

"Bella! NO! STOP IT!" She yelled. I realized who it was. What does she want with me?

**Okay I finished the chapter. And yes there will be a twist in the next chapter! I hope you guys review. I know more than 3 people have put me on alert! Please review. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't get this out as soon as I normally do. I'm failing 2 classes so I might not get my chapters up as soon. School comes first so I'm sorry but don't get mad at me! I'm going to try and make this a longer chapter. A few PMed me asking if it was Alice. Well, you will find out. Thank you for anyone who reviewed or put my story on favorites. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I was S. Meyer why would I be on fan fiction? Point is I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V.

Why does she care? Why does she value my life? I felt her pull my body out of the bathtub. She took my pulse and I heard her take a quick breath. She leaned her ear down to my stomach and I think she faintly said, "Damn, we lost it!" Lost what? The baby? Did he die from suffocation? **(AN: Can that even happen?)** She laid her head down to my neck. Her venomous teeth broke through my fragile skin.

Alice P.O.V.

I was running to Bella's house where I was instantly pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_Bella was on the floor screaming in pain. I saw another vampire leaning over her. I couldn't tell who it was because her hair was covering her face. _

"_It will be over soon, Bella. Don't worry." The vampire said. Now I know who it is. What does she want with Bella?_

_End Vision_

What does she want with Bella. Why was Bella in pain? What's going on? I HATE BEING CONFUSED! All I know is that I can't tell Edward. That would just make matters worse.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I knew that Alice would try her hardest to save Bella. I just don't know if that would be enough. Edward is crushed. I can't even begin to understand how much pain he's going through. I knew that if Alice were to fail then Edward would end up in Italy. I know Edward hates the fact that he doesn't know how Bella's doing. If she's alive, if she's dead. If she's hurt, if she's okay. It's probably driving him crazy.

Bella's P.O.V.

Pain. That's all I felt. Burning. Searing. Pain. It was to much. I realize that my baby's dead. She told me while I burned. She told me that's why she bite me. At least she wasn't using her power. That would be worse. _He _told me about them. The Volturi. Jane was her name. Her power was to burn. Not really but in your mind. **(AN: Anyone who's confused. I changed it so that Edward told her more about the Volturi. So she knew the powers and names.)** She would take me to Italy. I would be part of their coven forever. I don't want to be a vampire anymore! I just wanted to die and forget about him! Now I'll be stuck like this forever.

_3 Days later_

I don't know how long it's been but Jane moved me before Charlie got home. I slowly felt the fire drain from my fingertips and toes. Then my wrists and ankles. Slowly ending. The fire had consumed everything. I slowly opened my eyes to see an old looking man with creased skin.

"My, my. She looks quite special." I heard the man say. His mouth didn't move though.

"How do you talk like that?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically.

"I didn't say anything dear. It looks like you have a special power. Young one." He told me. Power? I have a power.

"What is my power? I don't understand." I was kinda of mad. He could at least tell me what the power is.

"Why, you read minds." He told me calmly. Great more things to remind me of _him_. He seemed so exited. Although he didn't show it.

"Why are you exited?" I asked him.

"I have an idea. Jane, come here ask our friend to focus on burning Felix." The man told Jane. I think _He _told me that this man is Aro, "Felix come to the feeding room." Aro called. I shuddered at the name of the room were in.

"So, Bella focus on burning Felix. Focus on the fire you fell within yourself." Jane told me. I did what I was told. I instantly felt the fire and the burning sensation. My body became the flame. It didn't hurt though. It was oddly comforting. Felix fell to the ground screaming in pain. I quickly stopped focusing on the fire afraid I was hurting him.

"Well, Bella I think your power is to copy others. Quite interesting." Aro said.

"I mean no disrespect Sir, but I wish not to be called Bella." I said not wanting to be reminded of my past, "I would like to be called Elizabeth." I said. I wanted something kinda close to my name.

"Okay than. Elizabeth. Jane you should get her a meal." As Aro said the last part my head hung down in shame. Aro caught on to this and said, "Why I think we have another vegetarian." Aro said to me.

"I refuse to kill innocent humans. I would rather drink animal blood." I said.

"Well, go with Jane out to the forest." Aro told me. His face was kind but my power gave him away. He was disgusted. I wondered idly if Carlisle knew.

Jane lead me out the lobby and up into the real world. The sun shone bright so she quickly took me off path onto a deserted ally. She took me out into the forest and into the lush green. My mouth watered, as venom pooled in my mouth, as I smelled the blood of a near by animal. I crouched down low and stalked toward my prey. I felt the speed overcome me as I flew by trees. I saw the Mountain Lion and pounced. The large cat didn't put up much of a fight. I broke the cat's neck with ease. I didn't want it to have to go through the torture of just being bitten. My teeth bite into the fur coat and I tasted the warm blood. It passed my teeth and I loved it. It had helped the burning in my throat.

I finished up and tossed the carcass. I moved on to a herd of deer and then I was full. Jane took me back to the 'feeding' room. I hoped they weren't feeding. I could only take so much.

"Hello Elizabeth." Aro greeted me. His feelings were mixed up. He was happy and sad. He seemed as if he wanted me to eat humans. I figured he thought that I was going against my nature. So I got curious and dug into his thoughts. Did he really do all those things? He killed Marcus's wife! He was not a very good man/vampire. I didn't think one human being could do that to someone so close to him. I suddenly remembered what _he_ did to me.

"Hello." In a way I felt as if I was at home. Minus my father. I knew that I had hurt Charlie. I knew that I had hurt him possibly the way _he_ hurt me. I honestly hated myself for that.

Alice's P.O.V.

I got to Bella's house but she wasn't there. I found suicide notes. For the family. Each one of us had one. I took them and read mine. It was about how she still considered me a friend. How much she missed me. Telling me to watch out for Edward for her. I felt as if I was dead. Like there was no reason to live. I wanted to bring Bella back. I knew that Edward would beg for death. I knew that we would probably lose a brother. I knew that it was my fault. I wondered how bad Edward would feel when he gets the news. I suddenly felt worse knowing that I would have to be the one who tells him.

Edward's P.O.V.

I was anxiously awaiting Alice's arrival. I didn't know if my Angel was dead or alive. How I longed to touch her once more. I heard Alice drive up the path but her mind was blank. This. Is. Bad. She walked in and her expression was blank. I knew instantly she had failed.

"I got to her house. There was no body. I suspect Charlie moved her. I'm sorry Edward." Alice whispered. My entire life now meant nothing. There is nothing to live for. I knew that I had to join my Angel as quick as possible. Alice is handing out notes. I recognized Bella's hand writing immediately. I heard what she wrote to everyone and knew that I was dry-sobbing. For I couldn't even cry over the death of my only love.

**So, how's that for a chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any idea's. I can answer questions to. And just so you know I feel nice. Because this was almost two chapters. So be thankful!**

**Here is me being a spokesperson.**

**I have another story up so go check it out! It's about Nessie and Nahuel Couple so Jacob will probably *****winking***** get the boot.**

***Who ever reviews will get virtual cookies and hugs!*******

**So um… I hope you liked it! I did. **

**-jasperthewalkingchillpill.**


	5. Authors Note

**This is not a chapter. This is an Authors Note. I know that everyone hates them and I am sorry to put this in.**

**As I earlier stated I wont be updating very fast. So this story is first in my line-up. So I wont abandon it. I dont have very good grades so that is why. FanFiction is important to me but school is first. Please understand I dont want to make anyone angry. **

**Also if anyone has ANY ideas you can put them in a review or you could PM me.**

**And, lastly please check out my other story because NOT A SINGLE person reviewed and feedback isimportant. If you want you can tell me how much you hate it.**

**THANK YOU!**

**-jasperthewalkingchillpill**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys/girls! I am **_**so**_** sorry for updating so late. I planned on updating around the time the authors note came out but I ended up with **_**a lot **_**of homework**__**and it took a lot of time. Anyway there is a poll on my profile you should check it out!**

Bella's P.O.V.

Great, just great. Of course I would be the one who had to get all of the horrible training for my powers. They also wanted to see how much pain I could handle. So they had Jane burn me, submerged me in acid-witch deformed me-and they used Alec to cut of all of my senses. They had someone check on Charlie for me, and he wasn't taking my 'death' very well. I knew if I had just been better, prettier, and smarter_ He _might still be here. This is my entire fault.

I walked from the 'feeding' room into my recently built room. I only had one condition for them. That I would have a room with a glass door, leading outside. As I walked with Jane down the hall I noticed how a few members came out of their rooms to see the 'new girl'. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I guess not all of my human traits were burned. Jane stopped at a large cherry wood door and turned the knob. When I saw my new room I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips.

The inside was beautiful. There was a small dresser near the glass door. Another door made out of wood was by the small bed. The bed was about a six inches above the ground, with a cherry wood frame. The bed spread was a nice cream color. Across from the bed was a wooden table that held pictures of my family and friends. In the far back of the room was a desk and computer. The carpet was a shade of white and the walls were a darker shade of white. All of the white was reminding me of the Cullens house. Jane murmured in my ear that the wooden door led to a bathroom. I thanked her and she left. I walked inside and shut the door. I sat on the bed and silently dry-sobbed. All I wanted was to have Edward in my arms and that wasn't going to happen.

Edward's P.O.V.

My poor Angel is dead because of me. I wasn't allowed to leave the house because everyone thought I would run off to the Volturi. Not that they're wrong but still. It is my choice to end my life not there's. I just wanted my Angel, that is all. I got up and left my room. I headed for the door.

"Just where do you think your going?" That stupid little pixie is _so _annoying!

"I am going hunting." As I heard my voice I knew it didn't sound right. It sounded lifeless. Like I was just a puppet attached to strings.

"Fine but if I see anything weird I am coming after you. Remember this when you make decisions." Alice said sternly. God, she's acting more like Esme every day.

I walked out the door and bolted towards the forest. I quickly killed a deer and then I headed towards the airport. I kept changing my mind so that Alice wouldn't see anything. She would figure it out eventually, but when she couldn't do anything about it. I boarded my plane and sat down. I wanted to hold my Angel. I wanted her to understand why I left her. I wanted her lips against mine. I wanted her. I _needed_ her. I kept on changing my future until I was in Volterra. I ran through all of the shadows. I went through the drain in the ground. Anything to get there faster. I knew my life would be over soon and I didn't care. For once I didn't care what happened to me or my family. I felt like I was a monster for it. But I couldn't bring myself to make myself care. I only wanted to end the pain. I only cared for my Angel who is in heaven enjoying herself, not wallowing in pity for herself like I am. My only hope was that she was okay wherever she is.

Alice's P.O.V.

NO! That son of a bitch! I told him that I would be watching but he didn't listen. He even tricked me. I swear if I get my hands on him he will regret being changed! I instantly got up from the couch and darted to the airport. I bought a ticket and hopped on the train. I kept on the look out for visions just in-case they turned him away or he changes his mind. But what I saw shocked me. I did not see this coming.

**Okay there it is in all of its glory!!! And I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So go and click the gray button with the green writing!**

**-R-E-V-I-E-W-!-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys/girls! I am **_**so**_** sorry for updating so late. I planned on updating around the time the authors note came out but I ended up with **_**a lot **_**of homework**__**and it took a lot of time. Anyway there is a poll on my profile you should check it out!**

Bella's P.O.V.

Great, just great. Of course I would be the one who had to get all of the horrible training for my powers. They also wanted to see how much pain I could handle. So they had Jane burn me, submerged me in acid-witch deformed me-and they used Alec to cut of all of my senses. They had someone check on Charlie for me, and he wasn't taking my 'death' very well. I knew if I had just been better, prettier, and smarter_ He _might still be here. This is my entire fault.

I walked from the 'feeding' room into my recently built room. I only had one condition for them. That I would have a room with a glass door, leading outside. As I walked with Jane down the hall I noticed how a few members came out of their rooms to see the 'new girl'. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I guess not all of my human traits were burned. Jane stopped at a large cherry wood door and turned the knob. When I saw my new room I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips.

The inside was beautiful. There was a small dresser near the glass door. Another door made out of wood was by the small bed. The bed was about a six inches above the ground, with a cherry wood frame. The bed spread was a nice cream color. Across from the bed was a wooden table that held pictures of my family and friends. In the far back of the room was a desk and computer. The carpet was a shade of white and the walls were a darker shade of white. All of the white was reminding me of the Cullens house. Jane murmured in my ear that the wooden door led to a bathroom. I thanked her and she left. I walked inside and shut the door. I sat on the bed and silently dry-sobbed. All I wanted was to have Edward in my arms and that wasn't going to happen.

Edward's P.O.V.

My poor Angel is dead because of me. I wasn't allowed to leave the house because everyone thought I would run off to the Volturi. Not that they're wrong but still. It is my choice to end my life not there's. I just wanted my Angel, that is all. I got up and left my room. I headed for the door.

"Just where do you think your going?" That stupid little pixie is _so _annoying!

"I am going hunting." As I heard my voice I knew it didn't sound right. It sounded lifeless. Like I was just a puppet attached to strings.

"Fine but if I see anything weird I am coming after you. Remember this when you make decisions." Alice said sternly. God, she's acting more like Esme every day.

I walked out the door and bolted towards the forest. I quickly killed a deer and then I headed towards the airport. I kept changing my mind so that Alice wouldn't see anything. She would figure it out eventually, but when she couldn't do anything about it. I boarded my plane and sat down. I wanted to hold my Angel. I wanted her to understand why I left her. I wanted her lips against mine. I wanted her. I _needed_ her. I kept on changing my future until I was in Volterra. I ran through all of the shadows. I went through the drain in the ground. Anything to get there faster. I knew my life would be over soon and I didn't care. For once I didn't care what happened to me or my family. I felt like I was a monster for it. But I couldn't bring myself to make myself care. I only wanted to end the pain. I only cared for my Angel who is in heaven enjoying herself, not wallowing in pity for herself like I am. My only hope was that she was okay wherever she is.

Alice's P.O.V.

NO! That son of a bitch! I told him that I would be watching but he didn't listen. He even tricked me. I swear if I get my hands on him he will regret being changed! I instantly got up from the couch and darted to the airport. I bought a ticket and hopped on the train. I kept on the look out for visions just in-case they turned him away or he changes his mind. But what I saw shocked me. I did not see this coming.

**Okay there it is in all of its glory!!! And I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So go and click the gray button with the green writing!**

**-R-E-V-I-E-W-!-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! So...it did not take long for 5 reviews...WHY? You see I get about 2 reviews for a chapter but when I ask for 5 it takes 2 days?!?**

**By the way this is by far my favorite review!: ****Gosh i love this and it is not fair that we can only review once becuase i want to review until you have five and that sucks! I want to read more if i have to i think i might make another fanfiction account! This sucks!**

**You know who you are!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: So...what do you own?**

**Me: TWILIGHT!**

**Edward: You liar!!! *To Carlisle and Jasper* SHE IS A LIAR GET HER!!!**

**Me: NO! I don't own twilight S. Myer does!**

Alice P.O.V.

How could this be! Bella is a vampire! Working for the Volturi! In an ugly black robe! I shuddered at the thought of anyone in one of those hideous robes. I knew she wouldn't let the Volturi leaders kill him. That was obvious. But why would she lie to Edward? I knew that she was Bella but I also knew Edward would fall for the lie. I _so _don't understand Edward. I want my sister back but I know we don't deserve her. Edward told us we would hurt her more. He told us it would be better for her. YEAH RIGHT! Us leaving only made it worse. It only made her suffer more. My plane touched down and everyone got up. I stood up and pushed through the crowd. I left the aggravated murmurs behind me in my race to save Edward. I stepped off of my plane and ran-at a human pace- out the doors of the airport. I ran into a nearby forest when my speed took over my body. I got to Volterra within minutes. I could smell Edward when I fell down the drain pipe. I ran through the lobby and that's when I heard the fighting.

Edward's P.O.V.

I heard another pair of footsteps outside the door. They had 'put me on hold' for the time being. Until now, when they finally got me. They took me to the 'feeding room' and asked me what drove me to my decision. I simply replied "My love died." That was all I could manage. I heard a loud scoff. I turned towards the sound. In the far corner of the room was a vampire I had never seen. She had wavy brown hair that went to her chest. Her eyes were an astonishing shade of gold. Her face was beautiful. Except for a long mark across her left eye. It looked like it came from some type of chemical burn. Her face reminded me of Bella. One other thing made her seem like my Angel. I couldn't read her mind.

"What? Your love dies so you run off to the Volturi?" The vampire scoffed once more. Her voice even sounded like Bella.

"No. It can't be." I murmured over and over. This could _not _be my Angel. This has to be some look-a-like.

"What! It can't be what! Of course I'm not your 'Angel'!" She laughed at me mocked me. Mocked her. I was abruptly furious. How could she! How could she make fun of my love! I heard her laugh. That. Is. It. That stupid little bitch is going down!

I pounced on her and we went flying across the room. This just made her laugh harder. God, I don't understand her at all. She just stared up at me. I immediately felt pain course through my body. How could she do this! I thought she was a mind reader! I screamed out in pain, and then...nothing. I felt no pain anymore. I opened my eyes only to fin that someone joined us. Alice stared at me in a mix of horror and amusement. How did she think that this is funny?!? Well, Alice will have some explaining to do.

"Elizabeth, that is enough!" Aro said. So, that's her name. I looked over to Elizabeth and her head was hung in shame. She mumbled something incoherent and looked apologetically to her 'master'. She stared at me with hate when Aro started to talk to me.

"Listen my dear Edward. We wouldn't want to hurt Carlisle. And I am positive that you would live a good live, and I don't want to end it. If you would like you and your gifted sister could join us?" Aro said, addressing Alice and I.

"No, thank you. It has been a pleasure to see you again though." Alice said. I just shook my head, not feeling like talking.

"Well, that is a shame. I hope you change your mind. And Edward if you don't want t join because of dear Elizabeth please overlook her. She is fairly new, so she doesn't quite know you." Aro was talking in an oddly sick voice.

"Oh, yes! Of course! Why don't you just overlook the fact that I hate you! Why, that is a marvelous plan! Who cares if I want you dead!?!" Elizabeth told me. She looked towards the door with a mixture of shock and fear.

**Ooooooo what will happen! What is going on? Will Edward ever figure out that Elizabeth is really Bella? Oh, the scandals! PLEASE REVIEW! This time I want 6 reviews before I update! (Happy mothers day!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes, yes. I know. I didn't update but I had to go to a school camping trip. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my Edward shirt...wait, no. My mom bought that. NEVER MIND!**

Bella 'Elizabeth' P.O.V.

NO! They dragged him down here! They promised they wouldn't touch him! I let out a growl and turned to Aro.

"Now, Elizabeth. I don't think you want to do that." His guard surrounded him. Oh...yeah, let's just be rational about this!

"You. Promised. You. Wouldn't. Touch. Him." I spoke my words slow and deliberate.

"This was Heidi's decision. Not mine. Remember that." Good. He was worried. He tried hiding it but I could detect it.

"Yes. Maybe. But you control her! So...maybe I should just kill you and your stupid pets!" I screeched. I saw, and understood, Edward and Alice's confusion.

"Wait. What? This isn't making any sense!" Alice all but yelled at me. I needed to hear if she knew. She looked at me with recognition in her eyes. I had to know.

'_Poor Bella. This is what we left her as. I love her. I still love her. How could she kill the Volturi? What is her power?_

Crap.

This is bad.

"Um...Elizabeth may I speak to you in private?" Alice said.

"Fine." Me and my glorious one-syllable answers. I followed Alice out the door and into a room that is sound-proof to even vampires.

"I know it's you Bella." She stared up at me with serious eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just because _you_ left her doesn't mean every girl is this Bella you speak of." I said. It was hard not to just slap her but I controlled myself.

"How do you know we left her?" I pointed to my forehead before she finished. "I know that your Bella. Ok! I saw you in a vision!" She was yelling at me now.

"I saw her die to! I know that Jane took her here I don't know where she put her though! YES I SEE THE FUTURE TO!" We had figured out that my ability was slightly different. I took in the ability but I also altered it. I can feel emotions from only vampires, I can only read the minds of people who I know from a bond I will either create or have created, and I only see visions of death. **(AN: Yeah! HoN people I am an Aphrodite fan! And I don't own the vision of death.) **No. I didn't see my own death but oh well.

"Sorry then. Really. But what is your power?" Her eyes were colored with confusion.

"It doesn't concern you." I walked back to the room. Only to see my greatest fear. Charlie was here. The bad part was that Alec was biting him. I let out a slow growl and pounced. I pushed Alec off of my father. I saw Aro come towards me. I used Jane's power, witch is now able to actually able to start a fire now, and engulfed him in fire. His scream of fear was priceless. I grabbed my father's limp body and ran. Ran to the outside world. I ran until I felt no pursuit behind me. I set my father's body down. I got up waiting for somebody to find him. That is until I heard his scream of agony. He was going through the change. The conversion that I feared for his safety. He was supposed to die of old age. Not like this! I heard a pair of light foot steps running up to me. If Alice had any doubt of me being Bella, it was gone now.

**Duh duh duh. I feel evil. But I couldn't kill Charlie. And Edward doesn't know about Bella because he can't really see clearly. He is too overwhelmed with grief.**

**And those of you who hate Aphrodite...TO BAD! I like her. And no Bella will not become a Aphrodite clone. 7 reviews people! Later!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update! But those of you who read my profile know what happened. We had a storm and my internet was down because of it. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own. But my Aunt's Daughter's Sister's Husband's 2****nd**** Cousin is a lawyer! Until he finds an error S. Meyer owns.**

Alice's P.O.V.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Bella's alive! YES! Edward will be so happy! Now she can leave the Volturi and come live with us and Edward can be happy again!

"Who said I was leaving?" Bella said. It didn't sound like her. It was full of anger. Bella's not supposed to be angry. Only then did I see what she was doing. She had blood all over her mouth. And Charlie was lying on the ground screaming and twitching. BELLA CHANGED CHARLIE!

"Yeah. I changed him. Actually it was Alec but whatever. Would you rather have him dead? And there is no way in hell that I would ever, EVER, live with you and your _family_." She sneered the last word. This wasn't right. Edward said she was happy. I knew better but I didn't think she would hate us. I heard a laugh and looked down. The laugh came out of Bella's mouth but it sounded fake, forced.

"What? I knew you would upset but not at us. What did we do?" This was confusing. Edward said that he told Bella that 'We have to leave because you aren't safe. I'll try to keep in touch. Okay?' And Bella replied 'Ok. Just don't leave completely.' Edward said he was writing her. I thought that- I was so focused on what I was thinking I almost missed what Bella said.

"Well ,well, well we have a little liar on our hands." And before I could respond she grabbed Charlie and left. Not to long after in my head I heard her say "Don't you DARE tell Edward." What was going on? I wanted to tell Edward and demand an explanation but if Bella really did say that in my head, well I don't want to find out what she would do if I told Edward.

I turned to the car and started to run at a human speed knowing that I would be in sight soon. It took awhile but eventually I reached the car and climbed in the car. I blocked my mind and I saw Edward glance at me ever so often. He knew that something was wrong but he didn't ask...until we reached the airport.

"Alice. ALICE!" I wasn't exactly paying attention. "What's going on? Why aren't you telling me what you did in the forest?" He talked in a hushed tone. We were surrounded by humans.

"To many questions. I thought you just ignored everyone." I replied back. It was true though. He hardly ever talked to any of us when he was with us that is.

"Alice. Please. It involves me and I know it. Just tell me. Alice! Please." Wow. He was actually begging me know.

"Edward. I'm sorry. I just can't. Not won't. Can't." After I said this he was quiet. Once we landed the plane he went off into a corner and stayed there until the rest of the family left. He didn't travel by car like us. He ran. But he didn't run home. Once we were home and settled I went to find him. The entire family was nervous and I was the only one who had a hope of talking sense into him.

I ran out of the house we had set up in Greenland. I followed his trail only to realize he went into the ocean. I followed the ocean to North America to see if his trail picked up there. It did. By now I knew where he was going. I took the fastest path to Forks, Washington. It wasn't a shock that my way and Edward's were the same. Once I got to Bella's house I stayed hidden behind a tree. If she was there, or anyone else for that matter, I did not want to be caught. I saw Edward through the window of Bella's room. It seemed that no one else was there. I walked up to her house and jumped through the open window. Edward turned around ready to pounce. Obviously he didn't hear or smell me coming. He straightened his posture once he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Not very happy I might add.

"The family was worried." I wasn't very happy either.

"I don't need a baby-sitter. Just leave me alone, Alice. It's none of your business." Oh, now he thinks it's not my business to miss my sister. That HE drove away.

"Well parentally you do need a baby-sitter. And, it's your fault that Bella's not here! Edward if you miss her so much why didn't you go back? You were writing her anyway." We both knew the truth. He hasn't talked to her for years.

"Alice. You don't understand. Just-just-just go, Alice. Just leave." His voice was pained. It hurt to see him like this but I wasn't about to become a softy.

"Not likely. Besides if I left how would Esme feel thinking you left her again? She would be heartbroken. Could you really do that to your Mother?" I reasoned with him.

"Fine." He jumped out of the window before me and we ran back to our house. By the time we were back it was five days after I left.

Bella/Elizabeth's P.O.V.

God. This wasn't good. My stand off with Alice was bound to have a bad affect on somebody. She better not tell Edward though. If she does...she and that pretty little family of hers will go 'bye-bye'. They left and I made sure of it. I waited a week before I came back. I owed Charlie an explanation, at the very least. So I explained. He was very calm about the whole situation. He is very controlled to, like I was. Human blood never seemed like an option. So Charlie and I hunted together, and after that we went back to the Volturi. They still welcomed me. Not because they wanted to but they were very afraid of me. They wanted me happy. I knew that I would probably never see the Cullens again. And I couldn't decide if I was happy or sad about this.

**Okay this is the longest chapter I have written. Don't worry Bella and Edward will reunite eventually and this will be an EdwardxBella fanfiction!**

**-jasperthewalkingchillpill**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know this is really short but, I have writers block for all, but my new Harper's Island, stories. :(**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It's been 65 years since I went to the Volturi. Alice and Jasper left, I'm not sure where they are. Last I heard they were with Maria. Rosalie and Emmett left for Africa, again, I think because they just got pissed off. And I left because, well Esme and Carlisle didn't need a downer in their house. Esme and Carlisle live in Alaska with the Denali Clan.

I live somewhere. Not sure, really. What's the point? The Volturi won't kill me, only try to recruit me. But as always I say no. Alice will get everyone together the second I try to, anyways. God, it's not like were actually family anymore. They should just leave me alone. And I deserve this. I was the one who left Bella. ME! Not anyone else. Just me, and my stupid decisions. I really hope the rest are ok, though. We may not be family anymore but I still worry about them. Foolish, right? I know. But we made a bond, and apparently it's not broken easily. It's nothing compared to the bond I have with Bella.

Oh, Bella. I can barley stand to say your name. I love you. Never forget that.

"I love you." I spoke to no one. It echoed in the room.

"I..."

"Love..."

"You..."

I was all alone. With no one to talk to. And that's what I deserve. I deserve a life of nothingness, after what I did to Bella.

**Sorry, this is all I can really think of. BUT if your a Harper's Island fan you can read the fanfiction I posted. I think it's pretty good! (Ok that means it must really suck. Oh, well.) And uh, review. Yeah, I'm fairly sure that I'm going to get a flame. Sorry. Wish I wrote more. I do like this story, and I know it sucks to read fanfictions and the author doesn't add a chapter in forever. So, bye. I need to stop rambling don't I? **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! So, I got some bad news for you. I kinda bit off more then I can chew, so I'm going to take things one at a time. I'm only updating 1 story a lot. I WILL UPDATE THE OTHERS, but not very often. I'm really busy right now, with everything I am doing, the chapter amount I chose for my stories will go down, for the longer ones.

Here's the order I will go in.

**Order:**

**Who Is It?**

**Why? Edward, Why?**

**A Twist In The Story**

**Beaten**

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will update all of them at some point though. I won't leave you hanging...completely. I feel bad about all of this, and I am sorry. I will try to update as often as possible. Please, please, forgive me.

Jasperthewalkingchillpill


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, here is a chappie. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I could always get my Aunt, who's a lawyer though. Haven't tried that one, yet.**

Elizabeth/Bella P.O.V.

It has been sixty-five years since Edward and Alice came. By now Cauis, Marcus, and Aro offered me a spot in the Head Volturi. I accepted. I really don't know why, mainly because being in the guard really sucked. Charlie was in the guard, his power was strength. Not just regular vampire strength, stronger then that. **(Ok, he's a police officer, and they are usually strong, so….)**

But, they still want me to do missions, since I'm so powerful. I did leave for a year, though. To go and find more vampires, with powers. That's another story. The mission is to go to Africa. A vampire has made humans suspect him, to much. I don't know how but I do know it's a pair of vampires. One male one female.

I set off with Charlie at my side. I really don't need anyone to come with me, but Charlie always comes. Always. Many of the new members slid up against walls. Aww, they are scared of me. How cute. In truth, everyone who knew of me, was frightened. Even Charlie, because if I was to snap, the world is screwed over. This really sucks, for me.

Charlie and I were at the elevator. Ugh, that was to slow! I sighed and put my hand on Charlie's arm. I thought about that vampire I met in Greenland and when I opened my eyes we were in Africa. I looked over to Charlie, he would be sick if he was a human. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along, and then I smelled it. Two vampires, one problem. It was Emmett and Rosalie. I could still remember the sent of all the Cullen's. Because I'm just that smart.

"Ooo! Someone's looking for us Rose! See! Ugh, Volturi. Eeew." Emmett said, he had ran right next to me. Rose walked over and gasped.

"Charlie? Charlie Swan?" Her voice rang out, into the empty nothingness.

"Yes? Rosalie _Cullen_." He sneered her last name. Go Dad!

"You're a vampire? In the Volturi? But, who's that?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire. Yes, I'm in the Volturi. And it's none of your business who my partner is." I really wanted to high-five him right now. I really do.

"That scent, it's familiar." Emmett put his hand to his chin and started to rub it, as he thought. I peeked into his mind.

'_Pony's and Rainbows can be colorful. Oh yes they can!' _He sang in his mind. Then I smelled the other one, Alice. I whipped around, and there she was. We both started at each other, she smiled and I scowled. She let out a little laugh and I broke. I went after her. Screaming profanities the whole way. She ran to. At least she was smart. Well, she only knew a few powers and she understood that I could kill her instantly, if I wanted. Charlie, Rosalie, and Emmett chased after us, but we were to fast. We already had a head start. When I caught up I grabbed her short hair and dragged her elsewhere, where no one could find us.

"Bella, please. Just come back. I know you don't like the Volturi. No one with a sane mind does." She pleaded with me.

"Well, stick me in an asylum then Alice. You would know how." That hurt her, I could tell. Without my powers.

"Bella. OUR FAMILY WAS TORN APART BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DID THIS TO US!" She screamed. Ok, now it was just plain funny.

"BELLS!" Charlie screamed. Emmett and Rosalie were right behind me. Both with there jaws dropped. Great, just great.

"Bella?" Rosalie was the first to recover, Emmett still had his mouth gaping open. I walked over to him and shut it. It just fell open, again. I smacked him in the head and that seemed to work. I still had Alice in my left hand and dropped her.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked my innocent voice.

"Uh, nothing. Just, uh. Does Edward know?"

I just laughed and said, "Nope." And grabbed Charlie's arm.

"Oh and if you don't stop being so obvious we won't feel the need to keep you alive next time. Ciao." And we were back in Volterra. There isn't a doubt in my mind that they will tell Edward.

**Ok, again it was really short. But I'm updating all my stories today, so….**

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, this is the story I'm focusing on now. You will get updates about once a day. AND I have a contest, you can look at my profile for the information. Ok, I'm going to stop rambling.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. Sorry.**

Alice P.O.V.

All of us rushed home. Our real home, with Carlisle and Esme. I called Jasper and told him to go to Carlisle and Esme's new home. He asked why, and I told him a little version. We met a vampire and it had tried to kill us. But that wasn't the problem. Emmett went on a different flight then Rose and I. Emmett was going to find Edward, I told him a brief location. I knew he was somewhere in Northern Russia.

The flight was quiet, and there really wasn't anything to do. I read two magazines and watched the movie that was playing. They played Kung-Fu Panda, I have seen worse. When we finally landed I rushed out the plane followed by Rose. We ran, at a human speed, out of the airport. Once outside we ran as fast as we could to the mansion Carlisle had bought. The moment we broke through the small forest surrounding the house, Carlisle was standing in the lawn next to Esme.

"Alice? Rosalie?" Esme asked her voice was shocked.

"Yes. We need to talk. Can we come inside?" I asked.

"Of course. But may I ask what we have to talk about?" Carlisle said, curious.

"I'll tell you when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper get here." I replied.

"Jasper's already here, Alice. He arrived a few moments ago." Esme was just confused, as was Carlisle. Rose and I walked inside. Jasper was sitting on the couch, I ran to him and sat down on his lap. I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_Edward and Emmett stepped off a plane._

_Edward had black eyes and he looked like hell._

_The clock on the wall said 10:00pm._

_End Vision_

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked of me.

"Nothing important, what time is it?" I asked looking at him.

"9:45pm. Why?" Carlisle said from the loveseat.

"Emmett and Edward will land in 15 minutes. They should be here in 20 minutes." I smiled as I said this. A little family reunion. We didn't say much for 19 minutes until we could smell them. Carlisle walked outside to greet the rest of our family. Emmett walked in followed by Edward and then Carlisle.

"What?" Edward asked, he was leaning on a wall.

"Well, Emmett and Rose were in Cape Town, South Africa. And the Volturi thought Emmett was making humans suspicious, so they sent someone over." I paused looking at Edward.

"Did you get hurt, Alice?" Jasper said.

"No. I came over because I had a vision. But, one of the vampires is...Charlie." Gasps came from Esme and Carlisle, Jasper was shocked and we all looked to Edward. He just stood there. But I could tell he was in agony. "And the vampire he was with, was Elizabeth." I said warily. I knew Edward hated her. But he didn't know who she really was. "And Elizabeth is...is..." I stumbled on my words. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if we should even tell anyone. "Um, she's Bella." I said hoping no one heard me. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were in shock. Edward looked like he would die right now, from the expression on his face.

"So, Charlie and B-B-her are in the Volturi?" Jasper asked. He couldn't say Bella's name.

"Yes." I murmured. And I tuned the rest out. I kept looking at Edward. I was afraid he would leave. I kept saying 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' in my head.

**There it is! What will Edward do? What will Bella do? Will they ever get together? Is Alice going to shop? Keep reading to find out! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Second update today! I might be able to update once more. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, only my Twilight Hat!**

Edward P.O.V.

Bella. She was the one who made me filled with hate. I could never hate My Bella. And she was alive, too. A vampire, like us. NO! This was all wrong. I left to make sure she didn't become one of us. That was the whole point! And now she and her Father are part of the Volturi, this is really bad.

"Edward. I'm sorry. I really am. But, what are we supposed to do about this?" Emmett said in a nice soft voice. I'm not five years old; they can talk at a normal level!  
"You can speak normally, Emmett." I grumbled.

"Fine. Sorry." He said, at a normal volume.

"Well, we could go and talk to her." Esme said. She was worried. Everyone was worried about Suicidal Edward. That was just one time! ONE TIME!

"She tried to kill Alice. I don't think she wants to talk." Rosalie said. Before anyone could respond I piped up.

"Just leave her alone." I whispered, mainly to myself, before anyone could respond to Rosalie's words. This just shocked them further.

"Why? We have the right to talk to her!" Alice got all defensive.

"BECAUSE! OBVIOUSLY SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK! IF SHE DID YOU WOULD HAVE TALKED TO HER 65 YEARS AGO, WHEN YOU FOUND OUT!" I screamed. I figured that was what she hid from me all those years ago.

"What does he mean Alice?" Carlisle asked. Everyone looked at her. She glared at me.

"I found out in a vision. And I talked to her, when she changed Charlie." Alice whispered. She hung her head, and closed her eyes. She wasn't too happy with herself, good.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett said, he was mad at her. As I looked around I saw that Jasper was the only one who didn't seem angry with Alice.

"She told me not to. I'm sorry! She said that I couldn't tell anyone. If I did she would kill me!" Alice started to dry-sob.

"Well, I want my little sister back. So, is anyone coming? Or am I doing it alone?" Emmett said standing up. Lice stood up first, followed by Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle.

"Go ahead. But, when you die remember I told you not to go!" I called after them. Once they left I sat down on the couch and flipped through channels until some horror film came on. And, bonus, there was no romance involved.

Elizabeth/Bella P.O.V.

Once I got back and went into my room. I got my iPod out and put it to the loudest volume setting. I sat in my room and listened to music for hours. Until there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as I turned my iPod off. Jane walked in. We had become good friends. She even convinced Aro to try the vegetarian diet, for me. He quit rather quickly, but he did try.

"Elizabeth, you have visitors. They said it was urgent." She spoke.

"Who?" I asked. No one would visit me. Unless it was the Cullens.

"You'll see." She smiled, smugly. There was something she was hiding. In her head she was singing Letters From The Sky by Civil Twilight. **(Sorry. I love that song :P) **I sighed and got up. She followed me to the main room. Once I got there I cursed as loud as I possibly could.

**Tell me what you think! Review.**

**jasperthewalkingchillpill**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW! Third update today! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I am not S. Meyer.**

Elizabeth/Bella P.O.V.

They came here! They came to where I live! I. Am. So. Mad. Aro noticed when the lights started flickering...and so did Jane...and Marcus. But not Caius, no he's still ignorant.

"Elizabeth, why don't you come with me to the back room!" Aro said, voice all happy. Jane laughed quietly behind me. We had no back room. But, I could feel my powers slip away, that meant I was losing control. I turned and followed Aro. We ended up in his room. It was the largest room here. And, it was far enough back no one had a hope of hearing us. But on the way vampires would look at me, and seeing how angry I was, they would run to get out of my way.

"Elizabeth. You must get in control." Aro said in a calm voice.

"I know." I said through clenched teeth. It was still hard to get a handle on my powers. If we were outside, we would see clouds. Yeah, I picked up weather controlling from a vampire in Saipan. She was a nice girl, new at being a vampire. She was a vegetarian too. I took a few deep breaths and tried calming myself. It worked...a little. I kept repeating the process, until I was in enough control. "Ok, I'm fine nw. Ok? Fine." I said as I walked out the door. They came to talk, so I would. I might not be the best to talk to though. On my way I passed Charlie in the hall.

"Bells. What are you doing? I saw them, what are they doing here?" He asked, eyes stern.

"They came to talk, Dad. No big deal. I'll talk to them." I said.

"Bella I was outside when they came. It went from nice and sunny, to a thunderstorm." He told me.

"Yeah, whatever." And I brushed pass him. I didn't stop again until I reached the last set of doors. I stood there for awhile. I pushed them open and walked in. Now only the Cullens and Jane were in the room.

"Elizabeth." Jane said nodding her head.

"Jane." I replied.

"Um, hi Bella." Alice said. I whipped my head to her and she instantly shut her mouth. Emmett coughed and nodded to Jane. Telling her to leave.

"No. She should stay." I said. Jane smiled smugly and went to sit in the corner. "Now, what do you want?" I asked and went to sit in my chair. Once they saw the fourth chair, their jaws dropped. "What do you want?" I asked again, louder.

"Bella." Jasper whispered.

"Bella died when you left." I stated simply. They all looked away, ashamed.

"I'm still calling you Bella." Alice said, stubborn little brat.

"It's your life." Jane muttered. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? I'm being truthful!" She said.

"She is. Now I will ask once more. What. Do. You. Want?" I said each word slowly.

"We want to know why. Why are you here?" Esme asked, I didn't know if she would even speak. Earlier she looked so depressed, know she just looked pissed.

"Well, in a short version, I'm here because you left." I said, in my innocent voice.

"What? No, your here for something else! We didn't put you here!" Alice screamed at me. She's been doing that every time I talk to her.

"Well, when you left I was really depressed. So I made a bad choice and tried drowning myself. But Jane came because they had interest in a little something, well two little something's, inside me." I said, remembering the day I found out I was pregnant.

"You were, you were..." Rose said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks to your brother." I said getting mad. Jane started to recognize it.

"Elizabeth." She said quietly. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

"Why do you do that? When you get angry?" Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Well. When I get mad I loose all control of my power. And if I loose control. Well, it would be very bad." I said as if I was talking to a four year old.

"What's your power?" Carlisle asked me another question.

"I can copy every power any vampire has, but it changes slightly. Like with Alice, I just see visions of people dying." I told him. Everyone was shocked. "But most already knew this." I said, I was bored out of my mind.

"WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!" Emmett said, momentarily forgetting where he was.

"Oh, shut up." I said annoyed. And everyone kept talking to me. And I was very, very, very annoyed.

**Third update in a day. I'm proud! Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I already have an idea for this and I really like it!  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

Elizabeth/Bella P.O.V.

They just kept talking and I kept ignoring them. They never got any kind of response from me, but they talked and talked. And know it was just annoying.

"SHUT UP!" Jane screamed for me, I gave her a grateful glance her way. She returned it with a smile.

"Bella. Please come stay with us. Please! It doesn't have to be permanent! Just, please?" Esme said, she was desperate to get her 'daughter' back.

"No." Why do they even ask me that? They already know my answer.

"Well, Elizabeth. I think it would be good for you. It would be great training for your powers. You're going." Aro said, he just walked in.

"WHAT?!? I AM NOT!" I screamed and I swear the ground shook.

"Yes you are. For training, and when you come back, if you come back, everything will be normal. Charlie can go to. Then someone has an eye on you." Aro said politely.

"Wait! If she comes back? My dear friend what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, from what I know, didn't your boy have an interest in her?" Oh my god. I swear I will kill him right now if this goes any further.

"Yes. He did. But from what we both see, she doesn't return the feeling." Carlisle said. But Aro knew I did. I did return the feeling, somewhere. I still cared for him, but I could never be with him. Ever.

"Oh, you keep telling yourself that. I might know something a little different." Aro said. I stared at Aro and mentally pushed him on the floor. I smiled a bit. When I looked at the Cullens again they were staring at Aro and then at me.

"God. Let me go get Charlie." I closed my eyes and I was in Charlie's room after two seconds of it. Transporting was so convenient.

"So, we have to go and live with the Cullens." I said. He could sense my anger. I'm sure the whole building could.

"Ok. May I ask why?" He seemed like I was telling him a joke. Since when would I tell a joke?  
"Aro and his stupid rules." I said. Charlie packed and I just grabbed a suitcase I always had packed. Just in case I had to go on long missions. I grabbed his arm and we were in the lobby, along with the Cullens.

"Charlie." Carlisle greeted him. Everyone was staring at me; because of the fact I just suddenly disappeared and reappeared moments later.

"Carlisle." He said. He was much happier about going.

"Can you just tell me where we are going? Because if you want to get there fast...." I said. It would be better then a plane.

"A small town in Maine. Uh, Gretsmung." **(Not a real town. I made it up.) **I grabbed Esme's hand first and focused on the new place. I focused on the Cullens to, because I wanted their house not just a random spot in town. After Esme it was Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and then Charlie and I.

"You want to ditch?" Charlie said.

"Nah. Edward's there. From what I picked up this should make him squirm." I said as I smiled. And we were at the house. It was a large white mansion. There was no deck on the front. It looked to be about three stories high. It slightly resembled their house in Forks. This was the first time I paid any attention. From inside the house there was a horror movie on. Edward's scent was strongest there.

I'll show you to your rooms!" Alice screamed. She was overly excited. Good old Alice. She grabbed my hand and I pulled away. She put that behind her and went up to the house. "Well, are you coming?" Alice said. I followed and Charlie was right behind me. I walked inside and Edward just stared. I kept walking. I could feel his eyes following me. I could have some fun with this.

**There, please review! If you do I'll get the next chapter up today!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I am SO sorry! I said I would update yesterday if you reviewed and you did. But I didn't update! I AM SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own.**

Elizabeth/Bella P.O.V.

Alice led us up a flight of stairs. We kept walking until we reached the end of the hall. She would point out rooms on the way. Charlie would nod and grunt in agreement. He is way too nice. Just as Alice was about to talk we heard someone get slapped.

"ROSALIE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Edward screamed from downstairs.

"LET'S SEE. WELL MAYBE JUST BECAUSE!" Rosalie screamed. Then we heard another slap. And another. And another. Rosalie stopped after about 10 minutes. By then Alice, Charlie, and I were rolling on the ground laughing. "Or maybe because you got a girl pregnant, left, drove her to suicide, and she ended up joining the Volturi." Rosalie said and walked away. I got up and went down the stairs.

"Someone had to tell you. Because I wouldn't." I said. His head whipped around to me.

"Really? Is that true?" He asked.

"I think we should talk somewhere else." Which really meant; 'I think we should talk where there aren't any witnesses.'

"Fine." He got up, and we left. We ran until we made it to a clearing somewhere in northern New Brunswick. "Now tell me Bella. Is it true?" He asked of me.

"Yes. All of it is true." I said.

"Suicide?" He hoped I could tell he hoped that was just a joke.

"Yeah, drowning myself seemed like a nice option. But you saw that, along with Alice. And I was so mad Jane had come. I would never see Charlie, Renee, Phil, or Jake. Even though I was still alive." Or I thought I would never see Charlie.

"Jake?" Oh yeah. He didn't know Jake.

"A werewolf at La Push. Well he's actually a shape-shifter, but whatever." He stared at me. He didn't believe it. "What? It's true." I said.

"Ok. Bella I'm sorry!" He said a bit louder. "I didn't leave because I didn't love you. I left because I thought it would be better. That day in the forest, it was a lie! I was wrong. I wasn't there to protect you. This is my entire fault." He would cry right now, if he could.

"Your right. It is your fault." Oh, but it wasn't. I was the danger magnet. I still love him. But I don't trust him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him after what happened.

"I know, and I'm sorry Bella! I know you don't love me anymore. But I have to ask. Do you love me? Even a little bit?" Crap. What am I supposed to say?

"I don't know. Edward, you broke my heart. I loved you so much back then. Once you left me I felt like I didn't deserve to be loved. That I was nothing. You were just some boy who felt pity on me. I didn't come out of my room the first week. I didn't sleep, drink, eat, or anything else. And when I did come out of my room it was for Charlie. I never did anything but wake up, get ready, go to school, come home, make dinner, do my homework, and that was it. I never slept because I always had nightmares of the day you left. And once Jake and I started hanging out, I felt like someone cared.

"But I still wasn't whole. Part of me has been missing since you left. I was never the same. But I'm glad Jane changed me, you know why? Victoria came back for me. She was waiting for the right time to change me. She knew you had left, so the best way to get back at you would be for me to be changed. But she would torture me first. So I got lucky with Jane. And the Volturi is the only home I have! I couldn't go back to Forks after everything that happened. The Volturi took care of me. And when I got out of control Aro always made sure I was ok. He was like a father. He was like Carlisle. And Jane and Heidi were like Alice and Rosalie. And Sulcipia was like Esme. Demetri was like Emmett. Felix made me think of Jasper but there really isn't a resemblance." I said. He looked pained. And somewhere in the middle I walked to the edge of the clearing and turned my back, so he wouldn't see that I was crying, in a vampire way.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Bella. You have no idea." He said.

"I think I do. But you should go back." I told him. Hoping he didn't realize that he was going home not both of us.

"Where are you going, Bella?" And he did pick up on that little detail.

"I need to visit someone. An old friend." I told him, and it wasn't a lie.

"Ok. See you soon." He said, voice awkward. And he left. So I started my journey to La Push. I really hope Jake isn't dead.

**Ok, really short chapter I know. But please review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I am starting to really suck at updating! Sorry!**

**To ****jansen/arne a.k.a. anna :): I am sorry you feel that way. If you had given me constructive criticism then maybe I wouldn't have been laughing your entire review. It was pretty funny to me. And I didn't force you to read '18 chapter full of CRAP!' now did I? So, I am glad that you did read my story. Because you have standards. Which I like, shows character. But next time you might want to flame someone else. Because flames are just funny to me. And that's not why people really flame. They aren't really trying for the author to laugh.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own!**

**READ! OR SOME OF THE CHAPTER WILL MAKE NO SENSE!: Bella got a car on the way down. Her legs and feet were too disgusting. =)**

Jacob P.O.V.

It's been so many years since Bella killed herself. I remember the questions, 'Was it a vampire?' we had decided not. The evidence made it seem like a real suicide. There were notes, and motive, and so many other things. And Charlie, what happened to him? He said he was going to some town in Italy. He thought that could be where Bella ran away to.

But I moved on, I had to move on. The first year I was awful. I looked like Bella did when the Leech first left. But I moved on, for the pack. And a year later I met _her_. Lizzie. At a park I would go too, so I could cool off. **(Did anyone catch the BD reference? It's Lizzie, the girl from the park Jake goes to!) **And I saw her one day and 'BAM!' we were imprinted. She took the news rather well. She had heard about Bella, she asked why I was so depressed before. We had three kids before the incident happened.

_Flashback_

_Lizzie and I were hand in hand singing down the road, in my Rabbit. Laughing the whole ride. Lizzie looked over at me, and I looked back a her. We stopped singing and just stared for at least ten minutes. She looked over at the road for some reason and screamed. I turned my head and some vampire with creased skin looked at us. SHIT! Why didn't I smell him before? I didn't stop the car in time and we plowed into him. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't transform either. Lizzie could be right next to me. So I growled._

"_JAKE! HELP ME! HELP ME!" She screamed at me. It broke my heart, I could hear the tears. "PLEASE! PLEASE JAKE!" She screamed, again. And then she just kept screaming and screaming. Then nothing. Now I could move get whatever that was on top of me off, I did. I looked around and Lizzie was gone! SHE WAS GONE! That vampire took her away!_

_End Flashback_

I am still looking for her. I'm going to find her! I was even more screwed up then before. Once Lizzie was gone, nothing else mattered. Nothing, my life was nothing. I take care of our kids, all male werewolves. We were sitting at home when I heard a car turn into my driveway. I looked out the window, the windshield was too tinted for even me too see in. But I smelled something, vampire. In a way he or she smelled familiar, someone I knew. But it wasn't Lizzie. I knew that. When the vampire stepped out, I swear I almost had a stroke.

"Bella!?!" I whispered. The kids were behind me, softly growling. I shushed them with a flick of my hand.

"Hey Jake." Her voice was sickly sweet. I noticed a scar on her eye, a burn scar. She saw me staring. "My old coven, they wanted to know what my power was, what it could be used for.' Oh my god! Her old coven was EVIL! At least it was her old coven.

"What's your power?" I asked, she would have something special I knew it.

"I copy other vampires' power. It gets slightly altered but it's keeping the basic of it." That was pretty damn special. "Thank you." She whispered. Oh yeah, that Bloodsucker could read minds. "That's an offensive term!" She said louder. I could feel the confusion rolling off of the kids.

"Bella these are my kids. All werewolves of course! Clint," I pointed to the youngest, short brown hair and blue eyes. "Dylan," Middle kid, red-gold hair and blue eyes like his mother. "And this is Zach." The eldest, with the shortest hair, but not cropped, it's colored a lighter brown and he has brown eyes. "Guys this is Bell, an old friend of mine." I said she laughed.

"But Dad! She's one of them!" Dylan whispered. She looked down and smiled.

"I know that. But you did notice the eyes right? Gold not red!" I whispered back.

"I can leave if you want, but I thought I'd might stop by and talk." Bella said.

"NO! You might be able to help me with something. The kids can leave." I turned my head to them. Clint, being the smartest, left first followed by Zach and Dylan. I thought of Lizzie, maybe Bella know her?!? I heard Bella mumble something. "What?"

"I can help you. I know Lizzie, she was in my coven." She whispered.

**(I wanted to stop here but that would be A) Really short and B) Mean.)**

"Really? Is she ok? Is she a vampire?" I asked.

"She's a vampire. But, Jake, you have to understand. She is a normal vampire. But don't blame her for it. You have no idea how hard it is for us. But Jake she thinks about a man she loved all the time. I never read her mind too deep. She's thinking about you." No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! She doesn't kill humans.

"You're lying. Lizzie would never do that!" I shouted.

"Jacob. You don't understand. I know that you want her to hunt animals. But only the Denali's, the Cullen's, and I hunt animals. I will get her out and if you want I can help her learn to hunt animals. She would want to, for you. She would do anything for you." Bella told me. I don't know what's like to be a vampire, but I do know that I would do anything for Lizzie to come back. Even if she was a vampire.

"Fine. Can you please help me, Bella? Please?" I begged.

"Of course. But you need to know that you have to stay here and you can't tell anyone! If my old coven figures out, in any way, they could take out all of Washington. And we have to wait for some others to get here." She told me. I nodded.

"Who else?" I had to know that much.

"Oh, um, just Charlie and um....the Cullens." She whispered the last part so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Bella. They are no good for you." I told her. I sounded like a five year old. Leah's howl echoed through the woods. Leah had become my 'Beta' once everyone else left. Only for they imprints of course. Because once they died the wolf would want to die as well. Leah ended up imprinting on a new pack member. Who imprinted on her a minute later. It was extremely confusing. "Sorry Bella. Gotta go! I know hide my thoughts!" I screamed after her as I ran to the woods, transforming instantly.

'_SHIT!' _I screamed when I realized I just ripped my clothes.

'_Jacob Black! Why is BELLA at your house? And why is she a VAMPIRE?!?!' _The pack screamed at me.

'_I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie world!' _I sang in my head. Causing three to leave.

'_JACOB BLACK! YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!' _Leah screamed.

'_Life is plastic, it's fantastic!' _I screamed in my head.

'_DAD! Just tell them! We know who she is, ok!?! Even if you did love her once, SHE IS STILL A VAMPIRE!' _Dylan screamed.

'_Why don't you like my song? Oh, do I need a new one? Ok! I love you, you love me! Were a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me too you! Won't you say you love me too?!?' _Dylan and Brett left. Leaving Leah, Clint, and I.

'_I don't get the big deal. She didn't try and hurt anyone. So just leave her and Dad alone!'_ Clint said.

'_Clint, you may be my favorite son, right now!' _I said.

'_Clint you should leave. I need to talk to your father.' _Leah said. Clint left so now it was just Leah and I. _'Jake, what's going on? Tell me right now!' _She commanded.

'_As I recall I am the Alpha, not you!' _Before she could reply I went into my human form and ran until I got home. Bella was in her car, laughing her head off. I ran inside and grabbed some clothes. I got dressed and walked outside.

"So, when are the others coming?" I asked. Clint, Dylan, and Zach weren't home yet so I was glad.

"They should be here tomorrow." She said. "But they shouldn't be on the rez like I am. The Treaty is still in tact. I'm not mentioned in it, but they are." She said. And she was right. All though she should be dead right now.

"Ok, can you call and tell them to go to your old house. No one ever moved in or tore it down." I informed her.

"DAD! Who else is coming?" Dylan said. Bella had turned her head away.

"No one of your concern. Just go inside." I told him.

"BUT THEY ARE VAMPIRES! ALL VAMPIRES DESERCE TOO DIE!" He screamed at me.

"YOU GO INSIDE AND GET IN YOUR ROOM! RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. He started trembling. Great he was pissed. He exploded right in front of me. Good thing werewolves heal easily. Leah howled even louder.

"So much for privacy. Leah will know. It' not hard to figure out, if you know what happened. Jake you might as well tell him." Bella told me. Leah howled AGAIN!

"Just go Dylan. Leah will want to talk. And tell her that she's leader now." I could see Dylan pull back and whimper. "Just go. I'll be back home soon." I said. Bella sighed and opened the passenger seat. I stepped in and almost puked from the smell.

"Yeah, I know. Having a werewolf right next to me isn't much better." She said. And she drove me too the house.

**This was about three and a half pages long! That's the longest chapter I have ever written! Please reveiw.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, sorry about not updating! I do have an excuse though. We thought my sister might have Swine Flu so I was kicked out of the house, and off to my Grandma's....with NO writing program! But, I typed this up didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: Nu-huh**

Bella P.O.V.

I took Jake to my old house. I had called the Cullens and informed them about where to go. Jake and I were in the living room sitting on the couch, doing nothing. I knew Jake didn't want to accept that Liz (Has I learned to call her) drank humans. And if I were him, I wouldn't either. But, from the thoughts I did hear, I could tell. She would give her world for Jake. She loved him, as much as I love Edward.

I know, right? Since when did I ever compare my relationship to those between imprints? Since I truly saw that Edward cared for me. He loved me and I loved him. He may not know it, but I will tell him. Eventually. When I feel like it. Ok, I'm too chicken. I hope to do it. No, hope isn't right. I _will _do it. Hope is nothing, hope is a way to get out of things. And when it came to love, you never should hope. You should know. Know what is right and what's wrong. I knew that now, I understood. We were still sitting there in silence, when Jake decided to talk.

"I'm sorry about Dylan. He doesn't understand. I don't blame the kid, the whole thing is confusing to me." He said.

"I don't care. With my old coven I got worse." I whispered.

"What did your old coven do? They seem awful, even for Bloods-vampires." He amended for his mistake.

"They were the leaders of Vampires. They would rule over them, and send the Guard on missions to help improve our civilization." I said. His expression changed from shocked, to curiosity, to anger, to depression.

"You were in the Guard?" He asked.

"For awhile." I said. But told him the rest soon later when he stared at me. "Then I was a leader along with Aro, Caius, and Marcus." I said. I caught a glimpse of Aro in front of the Rabbit. "That's Aro." I told him. All he thought of was hatred to him. It was clear on his face of his hatred too.

"THAT BLOODSUCKER IS GOING TO DIE! AND I BETTER BE THE ONE TO DO IT!" Jake screamed.

"Jake, I can guess he was the one that changed her." I said, not wanting to upset him by saying Liz's name. "But you can't kill him. I might be the only person able to do that." I said.

"Then can you?" He asked.

"Some of them really are nice. Marcus, Jane, although most don't think so, and Felix. So many don't want to be there. They are there because the Volturi would kill them if they left. I'm there because I have no where else to go. And they helped me control my powers. Charlie is there be-." He cut me off.

"Charlie is there?" He asked. I forgot to tell him about that.

"Yeah, I saved him just as Alec was about to finish him off." I told him. "Now, Charlie is there because of me." I finished just as a car turned on the street. I didn't have to wait a single second before they were in the driveway. I love our short, short street. And the Cullen's crazy driving, can't forget that. Charlie came in and threw the door down instead of opening it. Then it was Alice, Emmett came running in, then Rose chased after him, next was Edward with his hair in a _fowhawk, _then a very annoyed Carlisle and Esme.

"Eddie help me!" Emmett said running from Rosalie.

"YOU GAVE ME A FOWHAWK! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I EVER HELP YOU?!?" He screamed.

"I am never riding with you in a cramped car, Alice!" Charlie said. I looked out the window. They drove here in Edward's Vanquish! That seats two comfortably!

"Sorry. It's not _my _fault Jasper decided to send out waves of lust! And you were right next to me. And he stopped after Carlisle and Emmett made out!" She said. Jake was on the floor in laughter.

"Hey, I thought it would be interesting! And, Carlisle!" He whined. "Did you really have to think about something that made me want to make out with Esme?" He said. Wow, what a story.

"Jasper, you may be adopted but I frown upon romantic relationships with my children. Please never make out with me, again." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"Carlisle, I will forever have those images of you and Esme, on Isle Esme, in my head. I hope you know that." Edward shuddered.

"EMMETT! YOU IDIOT! YOU WENT TO MCDONALDS AND GOT A MILKSHAKE TO PUT IT IN MY _HAIR_?!?!" Rosalie screamed. I looked at her again and saw a Chocolate Milkshake all over her hair and clothes. I am so glad I wasn't there.

"OK! Enough! We are all, minus Jake and I, over 100 years old! We are here for a reason!" I told them. Esme gave me a grateful smile. "Now, Jake's imprint is with the Volturi. And we are busting her out."

"You know how I feel about that busting! Consider it done!" Emmett said. **(Copyright to the Stick It people. I couldn't help it)**

"I'm with Emmett." Edward said. He stared at his brother and grimaced. I read Emmett's thoughts and saw why. He was thinking of him and Rosalie, and a man bra, and OH MY GOD!

"Me too." Everyone else said. Emmett smiled at me. And went into more detailed break down of one night.

"EMMETT I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU AND ROSE AND A SHOE!" Edward screamed. After that Emmett thought of semi-appropriate thoughts. I sighed and told them what we would do. I would grab Lizzie, Marcus and Jane. Charlie will grab Felix and a few other members of the Guard who wanted to leave. Edward would distract Aro and Caius. Alice would get an escape car. And Emmett is going to try and fight Edward, create a distraction. Ugh, he wouldn't shut up until I gave him something to do. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jake would stay here and wait for us. And with that I told everyone who was coming to grab onto me and I got them to Volterra.

**There, kind of a cliffie. Could've been worse trust me. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was in the middle of typing when the power went out! I had to talk to my family *Gasp*!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need t say it?**

**NOTE: I will put the P.O.V.'s in bold because this chapter has many people who you should know what happens.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

We ran to the grate. Edward was excited but he made his face sad, to help with the decoy. Emmett made sure he looked pissed. I would look annoyed. Charlie looked tired. Alice left to a ally to find a car.

"Charlie. Make sure Edward goes with you if they get me." I whispered so that only he could hear.

"Bells. You know your powers what-." I cut him off.

"They have a new member. His power is to temporarily make another vampires' power stop working. And the Volturi hate my power." I whispered. He looked up at me and nodded. "Thank you."

We went in through the grate. Charlie said hello to Gianna. I still don't know why they changed her. Edward walked up ahead of me. And then I walked ahead of him. We made it look like we were having fights over nothing, might help a bit. I ran ahead and grabbed Marcus's arm.

"We need a little talk." I told him. Aro and Caius got up and went to his side. I flung them backwards to where Edward was just coming out. I took Marcus and went to get Lizzie. I grabbed her arm and put my hand over her mouth. "Shut up! I'm getting you out so you can see Jake!" I whispered. She followed me after that. I transported to Jane's room and grabbed her. "Come on we have to go!" I whispered when she started to pack.

"But Aro! We can't leave Aro!" Marcus said in my ear.

"Aro is hiding a secret. And if I told you, trust me you would kill him yourself." I whispered back.

"What?" Marcus said. He was guessing all sorts of things. All sorts of wrong things.

"He's the one who killed Didyme." I whispered. He grabbed Jane and we all went with him. "Marcus. Remember what you told me? Control can help every situation. That's what you said. I know this is hard. But control yourself like I do. Control sucks, I know." I told him. He slowed down and I sighed.

"Marcus? Where are you going?' Caius asked. I turned around and Caius had a vampire next to him. This was the only vampire who could kill me. This was the vampire I told Charlie about.

"Run. Get out of here." I told them, everyone left besides Marcus.

"Don't do it! She is the only one who is decent in this place! Don't kill her! Her power is under control Caius." Marcus said. The other vampire grinned and I felt it. The power slowly draining. And it hurt almost as much as the change into this life. But I would not give him the satisfaction of my pain.

"GO!" I screamed at Marcus he fled and left me here. Good. I growled and the vampire across lunged. **(I am evil)**

**Charlie P.O.V.**

Once Edward started to distract Aro, Caius left. I ran to Felix and asked him if we could talk in private, he said yes, thank God. I took him to the hall and told him the plan. He agreed and we were off to get Emily. Emily was forced in here because of her power. She had extra speed and strength. Better then even the fastest/strongest vampire out there.

"Emily! I'm going to help you get out, ok?" I asked her. She jumped up and hugged me. "We need to get Jamie." I told her she nodded.

"He was in his room the last time I saw him." Jamie was Emily's soul mate. I held on to her and made my way to Jamie's room. Emily ran to his side and hugged him. "We have to go." She had whispered in his ear. He looked at me and then to her and he stood up. We went down the hall on my way I heard a cry of pain from Bella. We all momentarily stopped before we ran down the halls. Emily pulled all of us along. We burst through the doors and what we saw wasn't meant to happen.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I ran through the door when Aro and Caius were thrown at my feet. Emmett stayed outside waiting for the right moment to come in and try to get me to leave. The plan was going well so far.

"Aro." I greeted him. "Caius. What's the point? Please just do it. Just kill me." I whispered. And I looked down.

"Edward! I sent her back to you. I know her thoughts she loves you. So tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"I TOLD YOU! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! OK? ARE YOU HAPPY? SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME AND I DON'T DESERVE THIS LIFE! SO JUST KILL ME!" I shouted at him.

"Edward...I will. Only if you let me read your thoughts." Aro spoke. He knows something is up. He grinned at me, ready for me to tell him what was going on.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU GET RIGHT BACK HOME TO ESME AND CARLISLE! ALICE HAS BEEN WORRIED TOO! SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Emmett screamed.

"Mr. Cullen! What are you doing here?" Aro asked Emmett.

"Well, I told you already!" I spoke. He glared at me.

"I was talking to the other Mr. Cullen." Aro said, he looked ready to kill me.

"Oh. I am so sorry Aro. This is my entire fault! Everything is my fault! Kill me." I begged again. This was kind of fun, actually.

"EDWARD WE HAD THIS TALK!" Emmett screamed. Just as I was about to reply to Emmett's remark a scream came from the hall. Bella. Emmett stared at me and Aro used this to grab my hand. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket. Wait, when did the Volturi have lighters? Oh well, might as well die now. Bella wouldn't see me again though. I wouldn't talk to her again. I would be in hell, where I deserve. And Bella will be in heaven where she belongs.

_Goodbye my beautiful Bella. I'll miss you._

That was what I thought just s Aro tried throwing me in the fire. I was dropped but I landed on wood. I opened my eyes and saw a vampire on Aro's back. Charlie was running with Emmett, Felix and another vampire I didn't recognize.

"Emily? Get off of me before Cam comes." Aro told the vampire on his back.

"Oh, he's too busy with Elizabeth." She stated. I looked into Aro's mind; Cam was a vampire who took away your power. He was with Bella! I got up and was about to rip that bastard's head off when Charlie grabbed me.

"Bella told me to get you. She wants you to come with me. I know her, she'll be alright." Charlie whispered. The last part was a lie and we both knew it. He jerked me and pulled me back. He pulled me through the lobby, I briefly saw Gianna tied up in a chair. Before I thought about that too much I went back to thinking of my Bella. Oh, Bella. I walked up and saw Marcus, Jane, and another girl...she must be Lizzie. I got in one of the two cars Alice got. Alice was the one who drove this car. She looked at me and speed away. We had Alice, Emmett, Emily, another vampire, and I in this car. I looked out the window and Charlie was driving a car with Marcus, Jane, and Lizzie. Why did we save Jane? Why didn't we save Bella? Why didn't she tell us about this? She knew this would happen and she didn't bother telling me. Did she really hate me that much? Well, I deserved it for everything I did.

All I want is to hold Bella in my arms one last time. But that won't happen. Bella is gone and it's all my fault. Like I said to Aro, 'Everything is my fault.' I was so right. Everything is my fault. I killed the one I love most. I'm a monster.

**Bella P.O.V. (You didn't think I really killed her, did you?)**

"Cam, get her." Caius said to the vampire. So Cam was his name? I laughed at him. That made him angry and he pounced on me. I laughed again.

"You didn't really think you could get me that easily did you?" I asked. "I am very ashamed of you two!" I said and laughed again. I knew what would happen! I already saw this! My death in a vision! Of course I know how to stop it now. I rolled my eyes and flicked and open lighter at Caius. Idiot. Cam saw that and got mad, again. So he thought it was time to start ripping me. He ripped my arm of and I screamed, loud enough to drown out Caius's only scream. No one would hear him die, pity. He threw my arm out of my reach but not in the fire; did this guy have a brain? Apparently he doesn't.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" I asked. He looked at me and his answer was obvious.

"YES!" He screamed, really at the volume of a human.

"Well, sorry but I have powers that work before you take them away. So, I know just what to do. I have seen everyway you thought of to kill me. Even the ones neither of you voiced." I looked up to him and smiled. I grabbed onto his head with my hand once he paused. I did a flip and I was on top. I put my foot on his chest and pulled up. His head snapped off and I threw it in the fire. Next, the body. That I just tossed in. Everyone had left by now so I just walked. Once Cam died my powers came back. Everything came back. I thrust a huge amount of pressure behind me. Everything shattered. Next some fire. So, now as I walked things would shatter and burn behind me. Everyone who tried running I immobilized. Because they were running to kill me. And I will say this, I felt awful. I felt truly evil. Because I was. But I remember the Romanians, they were the good leaders. The Volturi were just evil, plain evil. The Romanian's had some good in them. They could rule. I walked into the feeding room and Aro stared at me, I shrugged and kept walking. He stared at the arm I was holding in my hand right before his screams erupted behind me. I walked up the stairs and transported too my old house.

"BELLA! Where's Lizzie?" Jake asked.

"With the others." That's when he noticed the whole arm thing.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I got in a fight. What else?" I told him. I saw the Doctor side kicking in. He reached his hand out for my arm and I gave it to him. I grabbed my cell and called the Romanian's. Why they have a cell phone? I don't know. How I know they're number? Volturi training.

"Yes? Is this another Volturi prank call?" Vladimir asked.

"No. The Volturi are dead." I said. Carlisle almost passed out from that, Jake grinned, and Esme fell over.

"How would you know?" He sneered.

"I killed them." I stated.

"Let me guess, Elizabeth?"

"Yup! How are you, Vladimir?" I asked, heavy sarcasm clouding my voice.

"Goodbye." He was annoyed.

"Bye." I said, he hung up.

"The. Volturi. Are. Dead?" Carlisle said as he helped Esme up.

"Uh-huh." I said with a smile, of course. Two cars pulled up the long drive. Edward came sulking in, followed by Alice, and then Charlie. I swear all three almost fainted when they saw me. Carlisle walked over and started to re-attach my arm.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Idiot thought he would take away my powers! Well, remember what I told you?" She didn't answer. "I see peoples death. I saw mine, and everyway they thought of it. I saw it about three years after I changed Charlie. I knew I would meet you, I knew how I could die, I knew I would be the one to kill the Volturi." I said and sighed. "And I didn't know if I would live, I knew there was a high chance I would die." I whispered.

"Where is Lizzie?" Jacob demanded.

"She is somewhere else. Waiting for one of us. I think Bella should go to her, she knows her better." Charlie said.

"Fine. When Carlisle is done." I told him.

"It will be a minute or so." Carlisle murmured. Once Carlisle was done I ran to the woods. I saw her about five miles in, on a stump, crying.

"I'm a monster, Bella! Jake won't want me, he'll hate me." She whispered.

"No he won't. He already know your a vampire and that you're a normal one. And guess what? He really doesn't care! He only wants you to be happy!" I told her.

"Will you teach me? How to hunt animals?" She asked.

"I would be happy to!" I told her.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

**Hey, ONE more chapter! Maybe two. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: After about, oh, 19 disclaimer's I think it's obvious I don't own anything!**

10 Years Later

Edward P.O.V.

As I stood next to Emmett, one by one the girls walked down the isle. First was Alice, second was Rose, third was Esme, and last was Lizzie. They were all in a lovely blue dresses with a black sash across their waist. It went to their knee caps. This earned some very inappropriate thoughts from the men. But I didn't care. My eyes were for Bella and Bella only. No matter what Emmett was thinking of.

As Bella walked down the stairs she was all I could look at. Nothing could divert my attention. Nothing. She had a strapless white satin dress. It brought out all of the right features. Then again, did she have a wrong feature? No. She read my thoughts and smiled. I was, of course, already smiling at her. Nothing in this world could ever make me leave her side.

Emmett being…well Emmett, decided that traditional vows only were not fun. So he felt the need to throw in something else. "And as your brother Edward and someone more experienced, Bella is a great girl to lose your virginity to!" Great, yet another comment about my sex life. Bella whacked him and the head and our vampire guests burst out into laughter, even Emmett.

The rest of the day was fine…if you could ignore the stench from Jacob and his kids. How Lizzie puts up with it, I don't know. We did the dance which Bella still hated after all these years. And the toasts. Who could forget the toasts?!?

**Alice's Toast**

"Bella, Edward, I love both of you SO much! And I can't wait to go shopping with you Bella!" Bella groaned and I could tell she wanted to push Alice and make her sit down. "But, I want to focus on Bella for this toast! Bella, you were put though so much because of all of us. And you took us back. And for the record it was ME first. BUT, that really shows everyone how great of a character you have. You give everyone a chance. No matter what. And your power, I thought it would get in the way at first. But in the end it helped all of us. Thank you, Bella!" Alice finished and sat back down. It was a jerky motion. I looked over too Bella. She grinned sheepishly at me. Oh, Bella.

**Jasper's Toast**

"Edward, this toast is for you. Before you met Bella some of us thought you were gay." That earned a few laughs from our guests. Mainly Emmett. "But Bella is your Alice. Bella is your sun. And I will always apologize for what I did to you two. But, as you have told me before, it's the past. And this is now. So, you two need to get on with your life and go to your honeymoon. As Emmett has told Edward, many times, you really need some sex-relief."

"Why is everyone always concerned about my sex life?" I said.

"Because, it's you! And you're over 100 years old. I think it will be ok to have sex!" Emmett screamed.

**Emmett's Toast**

"So! Well I'm keeping mine short and simple. Edward and Bella I hope you two have great sex! AND you know, Eddie-Poo you may finally lose your virginity!" He said and smiled. Our guests were trying so hard not to laugh. I got up and Bella pulled on my arm.

"Allow me." She said and smiled. I sat back down as Bella stood up. Emmett looked at me in terror and then to Bella.

"ROSE! HELP ME!" He screamed and ran. Bella transported to the door and blocked his way.

"EDWARD! I AM SO SORRY! HELP ME! YOUR WIFE IS CRAZY!" Bella slapped him. She made him sit down and give her a back massage. All though she didn't need it.

**Rosalie's Toast**

"Bella, I know I treated you like crap when we first met you. And I am so sorry. I have already explained to you why, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Anyways, Bella you're a great addition to the family. I really can't think of anyone better, like Alice said: 'You give everyone a chance.' And it's true. You are such a great influence on all of us. And although I haven't told anyone, I look up to you. You are a role-model for everyone in the family." Rose sat down and smiled at Bella. She returned the gesture and told Emmett: "A little to the left!" And he groaned in response.

**Carlisle's Toast**

"Edward and Bella. The two names go together, they fit together. They belong together. Edward was so crushed when he left Bella. Ask him yourself, it was the biggest mistake of his life and he knows it. And Bella took all of us back when we hurt her the most. We owe Bella everything." He looked at Bella.

"And I should take you up on that offer!" Bella joked.

"Bella, you complete this family. We all thought it was full until we met you. You imact everyone and it's always for the best." He said sincerely.

"Well…there IS the Volturi." She thought about it for a second. "Nah, Stephan and Vladimir got something out of that." She joked around, I knew it hurt her to think of what she had done. Even if they were bad, she still felt awful.

**Esme's Toast**

"Bella. I already considered you a daughter. And that never, ever changed. And it never will! The only thing this did was make it official. And were Cullen's, you know we really don't need that!" Esme said and everyone laughed. "Edward you made the biggest mistake of your life when you left Bella, but that is the past and it really doesn't matter. If you didn't no one would've changed Bella because we all know your outlook. So look at the bright side of things!" She finished with a smile.

She was right, you need to look at the bright side.

**The End**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Review! PLEASE! PLEASE! Tell me everything you thought on this story. And if you think it's crap, tell me what was wrong and some ways you think I could fix it.**

**Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my AMAZING readers! I was thinking of this story (And sad it was over) and I thought of something…A SEQUEL! And, no not about there life as a couple. That's WAY too boring for me. (Ha-ha) So, I have a poll up on my profile, so vote there!!! And reviews won't count as a vote UNLESS you don't have an account. BUT don't just review because you're lazy. (ALTHOUGH on anything else reviews are very much appreciated!) **

**INFO:  
Summary: Sequel to Why? Edward, Why?, Bella thought her life was finally settling down. Life with Edward is helping with her anger/ability issue. But what happens when she leaves. Why does she leave? Because she had another vision…of Edward's death.**

**Rating: T**

**Title: No, Don't Leave Me**

**So….please vote on my poll! Voting closes once I finish my final story, Beaten.**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!! You Guys are AWESOME! (I brag about my reviews to friends :b)**


End file.
